1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles used to transport a plurality of automobiles or commercial vehicles, more specifically, vehicle transporters.
These transporters generally comprise a carrier vehicle and a trailer, each comprising two levels consisting of a lower platform and an upper platform. The lower platform is stationary and is disposed directly on the chassis of the trailer. The upper plaform is supported at a distance from the lower platform by means of support posts which may be stationary or partly movable. It is designed to be lowered onto the lower platform. The lowering and raising of the upper platform is still accomplished in conventional units by means of jacks which act either on cables or directly on pivotable support posts, as described, for example, in French Pat. No. 2 213 856 belonging to the Applicant.
However, these devices for manoeuvering the upper platform have various disadvantages. Firstly, they necessitate large support posts, particularly in the case of pivotable posts, thereby reducing the useful space on the trailer. When cables are used it is also necessary to systematically replace them periodically to avoid the risk of breakage. Finally, in all cases, the driver of the unit has to engage or withdraw safety pegs before loading or unloading.